In the conventional field of liquid crystal display technology, the thin film transistors (TFTs), which are for switching on or off pixels, play important role in a high-definition display device.
In a pixel unit of a array substrate in related technologies, a pixel electrode lapped onto a drain electrode having a large thickness is prone to be fractured at boundary positions of the drain electrode, which results in circuit break between the drain electrode and the pixel electrode and failure in supplying power to the pixel electrode, thereby adversely affecting the display effect.